trifecta_cricketfandomcom-20200214-history
Jones Demons Cricket Club
The Duh Juh Demons are a backyard cricket club currently playing in the Trifecta Cricket Association. History The Duh Juh Cricket Club was formed by bargain shopping magnate Dale Jones quite early in Trifecta's history. Dale Jones's bid for a TCA team was knocked back multiple times, mostly due to issues with stadium maintenance issues. In early 2014 the Jones Oval was redeveloped and the Duh Juh Demons gained entry into the competition. The Demons made a lacklustre debut at Trifecta 8, finishing with a spoon, but they improved radically and they became the third side to achieve a Trifecta Cup victory when they defeated the RedGoats at Trifecta 11. The Demons won a second trophy at Trifecta 15. TCA Games played: 137 Trifecta Cup Results Trifecta 8 (Debut): 5th (wooden spoon) Trifecta 9: DNP Trifecta 10: 5th Trifecta 11: 1st (defeated Keatley RedGoats in Grand final) Trifecta 12: 3rd (eliminated by Keatley RedGoats in the Preliminary final) Trifecta 13: DNP Trifecta 14: 2nd (lost to Davies Bulldogs in Grand final) Trifecta 15: 1st (defeated Douglas Dinosaurs in Grand Final) Trifecta 16: 4th (eliminated by Wegener Warriors in Semi final) Trifecta 17: 3rd (defeated by Middleton Tigers in Preliminary Final) Trifecta 18: 2nd (defeated by Wegener Warriors in Grand Final) Trifecta 19: 6th ( Default) Trifecta 20: 8th Trifecta 21: DNP Trifecta 22: 3rd (defeated by Davies Bulldogs in Preliminary Final) Trifecta 23: 5th Trifecta 24: 8th Trifecta 25: 7th Trifecta 26: 1st (defeated the Kosonen Reds in Grand Final) Colours and Identity The Duh Juh Cricket Club elected to use the nickname "Demons" ahead of Lions and Pirates. The Demons wear a navy guernsey with a red yoke for all home games and their away kit is mostly white with two strips of red and blue on the side. Home Ground The Demons play out of the Jones Oval in the Eastern Elizabeth area. The Oval is made up of a small grassed area where the match wicket is surrounded by paving and ornamental farm animals. Boundaries are indicated by the fenceline around the offside of the yard, while the leg side is an automatic One Run zone, so as to avoid hitting the ornamental farm animals. The Jones Oval hosted the 10th Trifecta Cup on the 1st of January 2015. The event was a success and the Demons were rewarded with hosting rights once again, for Trifecta cup 12 on the 9th of March 2015. Rivalries Keatley RedGoats In recent times these two clubs have regularly met in the finals series, including an epic Grand Final at Trifecta 11. With both clubs peaking at the same time their battles have been tense affairs. Fans The Demons have one of the smallest fan bases, however their fans are fiercely loyal. Some celebrities have publicly acknowledged their affection for the Demons including: *Bill Goldberg - Former WWE Wrestler, potential eater of children *Jonathon Brown - Former Brisbane Lion and part time karaoke performer *Slash - Gun guitarist, top hat enthusiast *Sofia Vergara - Greatest MILF of all time, worst accent of all time * Samuel L. Jackson - bad mother fucker Sponsorship The DuhJuh Demons are currently sponsored by West End Breweries, The Elizabeth Tavern, Gillespie Sports Centre, Cheap as Chips and the Bakery on O'Connell. Social Media The Demons aren't renowned for their social interactions on social network but don't be fooled because they like to do their talking on the field.